Conventionally, as one of display devices for display images, videos etc., liquid crystal display devices (LCD: Liquid Crystal Display) using liquid crystal have been known. LCDs have been widely used as the display devices for computers, mobile phones, television apparatus and the like. A liquid crystal display device is made up of a special liquid sandwiched and sealed between two glass plates and displays an image by changing the orientations of liquid crystal molecules by applying voltage so as to increase and decrease light transmittance. In this process, since the liquid crystal itself does not emits light, it has been known that a light source such as a cathode fluorescent lamp (CFL: Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) and the like is arranged behind the liquid crystal so that this light source is used as backlight.
Here, the CFL which is commonly used as the light source for backlight is a light source made up of three ROB wavelengths. However, when the power (brightness) of the CFL is enhanced, the brightness of every color increases equally, so that it is impossible to correct a particular color only.
To deal with this, backlight devices using two light sources are recently being developed. For example, a backlight (to be referred to as “hybrid backlight”) that uses light emitting diodes (LED: Light Emitting Diode) in combination with CFLs at the same time (see patent document 1, for example) has been developed.
When LEDs are used for backlight, a plurality of lines of LEDs are connected in series in the row direction to form an arrayed arrangement (this condition of LEDs arranged in array will hereinbelow be called “LED array” as appropriate), so to realize backlight by illuminating the entire screen with light from LEDs.
Patent document 1:
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2004-139876